


The Futaurus Ranch - Day 1

by Miah_H



Series: The Futaurus Ranch [1]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Futa, Futanari, Futaurus, Holstaurus, Impregnation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the now abandoned sex game Breeding Season. The characters are all 18 or over.





	The Futaurus Ranch - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> As of the time of this initial posting, I have almost the first week of days written. I will post more as time goes on, but at over 16k words already, I thought I'd see if there was interest in the story before I went any further.
> 
> My personal kinks are Futas and a lot of Cum-eating/Cumplay, so these things show up a lot in my work. 
> 
> Holstauruses are Monster Girls that are part Cow. Futauruses are their Dickgirl counterpart. Most of the sex written so are is with Futauruses.
> 
> In the game Breeding Season, it is explained that pregnancy is an instantaneous process, where the new child is essentially grown in a pocket dimension outside of time, so that as they arrive moments after conception, they are fully grown, but have a "Summoning Sickness" that leaves them useless for breeding on the first day of their arrival. I took some liberties with how pregnancy works based on that concept.
> 
> Additional note: although I wouldn't classify it as a corruption story, the main character is going to have some changes (physical and mental) as the story progresses. You just don't ingest that many Monster Girl hormones without a couple alterations to your outlook on life.

My name is Belle, and I am a monster breeder by trade. I run one of the most successful Holstaurus Ranches in the realm. This is the story of how I got there.

— Prologue —  
My parents had been missing for 5 years while I was away at boarding school. I never went home for holidays, as there was nobody to go visit. One week before graduation was when I received the notice that their bodies had been found. The day before, the deed to the farm made it to me. Having nowhere else to go, I went home.  
Home was dilapidated. The farmhouse was solidly built, but needed cleaning. The barns and out buildings were all but a total loss, save one: the Holstaurus barn. It took nearly a month to make everything habitable, and clean up the barn. The nearby town’s resident carpenter, Levi, helped me make sure the Holstaurus structure was up to code.  
I explained my situation to Roxie, the town’s Monster Acquisitions Expert, who assured me that she would have something for me when I was ready. 

— Day 1 —  
As I arrived in town, Roxie was outside updating the signs on her storefront.  
“Belle sweetie!” She exclaimed as she saw me, her voluptuous breasts barely contained by the thin strap of fabric running behind her neck. “What brings you in to town today?”  
“Today’s the day!” I replied enthusiastically. “The barn is all set up, and we are ready for business!”  
Roxie absently rubbed the crotch of her Daisy Dukes. “Oh! That’s today! Come on inside, we have some work to do.”  
As we went inside, there was a veritable menagerie of Monsters in pens on display. As we walked past them, I noticed there were no Holstauruses in any of the pens. As we arrived at the register at the back of the store, I asked, “Roxie? I know you said you would help me, but I don’t see any cows here. What do you have for me?”  
Roxie got to the register, and smiled. “I have a gift for you. It’s in back waiting.” Roxie typed a few buttons on the register, and with an iconic CHA-CHING, the register read ‘BYOM - Special $25.00’. “There’s a $25 processing fee, but consider the rest a gift.” Roxie was smiling even bigger in anticipation now.  
“$25? Aren’t most Holstauruses valued in the $500 range?” I was very confused.  
“Belle... sweety... I have a fee I need to charge to be above board here, but I understand that having to run the family farm wasn’t your first choice right out of school.” Roxie looked sad now, “And what happened with your parents going missing was just terrible.” Roxie’s expression changed to one of hope, “But, if you truly are your momma’s daughter, you’re going to really enjoy this.”  
Roxie gestured for me to go into the back of the store. I was not expecting what I saw next. Essentially, there was a second store, but every creature in this section of the store seemed to have an oddity. There were completely furry Catgirls, Dickwolves running around on all fours, young-looking harpies, and even a Male Taurus. I stopped at his pen to admire him. His massive bare chest rippled with his musculature as blue hair covered his legs. Long horns jutted out the sides of his head. His cock was a least 18 inches long semi-hard, and it was at least 4 inches in diameter. As he looked at me, his massive rod grew to its full 24 inch length. It was almost terrifying how large his equipment was.  
“Roxie! I can’t believe you have a bull Taurus!” I said in awe.  
“Oh, you mean Robbie?” She said, circling back to the pen. “He is very special.”  
Robbie straightened up as Roxie came over. He began stroking his enormous cock and aiming the precum-leaking flared head at Roxie’s face.  
“It is very special and all, but I’m going to have issues getting the type of milk I want to sell from a bull...” I said to Roxie.  
She laughed as she reached for Robbie’s cock and licked the precum from his tip. “Oh, Belle sweetie...” she said between sucks on Robbie’ cock. “This ain’t for you. Robbie is my personal Monster.” Roxie grabbed a glass sitting near the pen and begun stroking Robbie’s cock faster. As Robbie’s big bull balls pulled up, Roxie aimed his dick into the cup. He grunted as he released a torrent of semen into the glass. Mid-orgasm, Roxie handed the glass to me as she began sucking the cock and swallowing the load. After a couple seconds, she produced a second glass, and stopped feeding on the bull cum long enough to fill the second cup. As the second cup was nearly full, Roxie turned to me and asked, “You want the rest of the straight-from-the-tap cum? He’s overproducing today.”  
I declined, and Roxie reattached herself to Robbie’s cock, swallowing his ejaculate until his orgasm subsided. Roxie reached up and caressed the side of Robbie’s face. “You did good today. I’ll be back a little later for your second batch.” She turned to me, “Come on Belle, now it’s time for your surprise. Bring your cup, and don’t spill!”  
As we moved to a pen on the other side of the back room, I saw her standing there. In the pen was a beautiful blue-haired Holstaurus leaning forward, resting her elbows on the gate. Her enormous breasts rested on the gate as well. She smiled slyly as we approached.  
Roxie beamed as we got the the pen. “Hey baby!” She called out to the Holstaurus. She held out the glass of cum to the girl. “Look what daddy just made for you!”  
The Holstaurus grabbed the glass and began drinking the viscous fluid in large gulps. Her enormous breasts leaked milk as gravity pulled them against their own weight.  
I began to reach forward to offer the Holstaurus the second glass that I was holding, and Roxie put a hand up to stop me. “Oh no, sweetie.” Roxie said, “That glass is for you.”  
I looked at Roxie in shock, “I’m not drinking a glass of Taurus jizz! Do you have any idea what that will do to me?”  
“For starters, it’s gonna make you really horny.” Roxie said as she started rubbing her breasts through her shirt. “Second,” Roxie said between deep and aroused breaths, “it’s going to make you really fertile for a short period.”  
I was red in the face at this point. “And why on earth would I want that?”  
“Because I was originally going to give you Futsie here as a welcoming gift,” Roxie started, “but she ended up being too valuable to give away.” Roxie beamed as Futsie stepped back from the gate. It was at that point that I noticed Futsie had her hand gripped around a sizable foot long cock between her legs.  
Roxie shook her head in mock disappointment, “Leave it to me to give birth to a Futaurus whilst trying to make someone a gift...”  
“Wait... a Futaurus?” I questioned. “I’ve only ever heard stories of such a thing!”  
“Yeah,” Roxie said. “Not the type of thing I can just give away.” She smiled at me mischievously, “But it would definitely be a good start to your farming career if you made your own Holstaurus, right?” Roxie watched as my eyes got big in realization, “It has taken me months to stretch out enough to take Robbie’s cock, so that’s likely out for you, but Futsie is much more average in size.” Roxie paused and thought a moment, “Large-Average, but definitely more people-sized.”  
I held the glass of semen up to my face and smelled. It wasn’t unpleasant. A little musky, and then I touched the tip of my tongue in the thick liquid to taste it. Salty and bitter. The blob of jizz stuck to my tongue as Futsie and Roxie watched me. I swallowed, and a pleasant feeling began to form in my stomach. I took a sip from the cup. It was the same salty and bitter flavor as before, except that this time, rather than being turned off by it, I wanted to taste it. I held the blob of cum in my mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing. Again, the warm feeling amplified. I drank more of the cum. It’s so good! How do people not drink this all the time?  
“Jeez, Roxie! It’s so warm in here!” I said as I rubbed my pussy through my overalls. I had the cup completely upside down now, letting gravity pull the last few globs of bull spunk to my hungry mouth.  
“Take some clothes off and get comfortable.” Roxie suggested.  
I unbuttoned my overalls, and slipped out of my shirt, leaving me wearing only a pair of fully drenched panties. Futsie’s precum beaded at the tip of her beautiful cock at the sight of my bare breasts.  
Roxie opened the pen gate to usher me in. “I’m not sure which of you wants this more at this point, but enjoy the gift.”  
I slid my panties off as I walked into the pen. I held them out to Futsie as a peace offering. With her free hand, she grabbed the panties and sniffed. Her cock throbbed as she huffed my arousal. Unable to hold back any longer, I dropped to my knees and began sucking her dick. If Robbie’s cum tasted good, then Futsie’s cum was great. Still salty, but the bitter was replaced with sweet. My body couldn’t handle it, and I shuddered as I came hard, squirting pussy juices all over the floor.  
I spent the next ten minutes feeding on an almost steady steam of precum flowing from Futsie’s cock. I looked up in to her eyes as I sucked her. She caressed my head as I serviced her.  
All of a sudden, Futsie let out a grunt and pulled her cock from my mouth. Before I could ask what was wrong, she thrust herself forward and her cock erupted in my mouth. As I greedily fed on Futsie’s thick, creamy, cum, I felt another shudder as my pussy came again, squirting juices down my leg.  
After Futsie was done feeding me her semen, I stood up and latched on to one of her enormous nipples. I immediately felt the warm flow of milk squirting into my mouth. Her milk was as sweet as her cum, but without the salty flavor. There was a burning sensation to my pussy as my clit throbbed and my inner walls ached to be filled.  
I switched back and forth between her ample breasts feeding for nearly 30 minutes. I sat there straddling her lap as I fed. As I sat there, I began to feel a very firm pressure pushing against my pussylips. My pussy drooled on the firm cock pressing against it. My abdomen felt like it was on fire. I needed something inside it to quench the burning.  
I stopped nursing, and slid up so that I could kiss Futsie on the mouth. I left a trail of pussyjuice along her cock, which now had the head pressing against my opening.  
I kissed Futsie, and our tongues lashed at one another. I pulled away to breathe, and hugged her. With my face next to her ear, I whispered, “Breed me.” I smelled and kissed her neck. “Fuck me until I’m pregnant.”  
I loosened my grip on her shoulders as I said it, and I slid slowly down her body as her throbbing hard cock impaled my pussy.  
Futsie held my sides as she pumped me up and down on her cock. My pussy convulsed and spasmed as Futsie bottomed out in me. All at once, I understood why Monster Breeders do what they do. I was about to have a female cow with a cock cum in me for the purposes of reproduction, and I wasn’t just okay with it, I WANTED it. My eyes rolled back in my head as Futsie fucked me. My breasts flopping with her powerful thrusts.  
I moaned like a whore in heat as she continued to breed me. I heard a chuckle that just barely pulled my focus back to reality. Roxie was standing there, naked, knuckle-deep in her own pussy. “You sound like your mother, moaning like that with a big Taurus dick inside you.”  
As I continued to ride the magnificent cock that was filling me, I said between moans, “Momma... didn’t... do this...”  
Realizing my naivety, Roxie laughed, “Your momma sold me Robbie when she became too loose to feel him anymore! Part of why your parents left was to find a bigger cock to fill her.”  
I moaned again as Futsie began speeding up her pumping. She was close.  
“It wasn’t a guess that you’d enjoy this...” Roxie claimed, “your genetically wired to fuck Tauruses.”  
“Yesssss...” I moaned as Futsie sped up more. “Cum inside me! Cum in my cow-breeding pussy!”  
Futsie thrust deep, and emitted a mooing grunt as she unloaded into me. I felt her cock spray a coat of semen over the entire inside of my womb. I felt her pump so much semen inside me that my stomach began to distend. The pressure of the cum inside me was orgasmic. I moaned as my orgasm caused my spasming pussy to milk even more semen out of Futsie’s cock.  
I never wanted this feeling to go away.  
And then, there was a flash of heat inside my abdomen, and my stomach deflated as if it had been drained very suddenly. Futsie pulled her beautiful cock out of me, leaving me feeling even more empty. I dropped to my knees and began cleaning our love juices off of her cock with my mouth, savoring the taste again.  
After a minute of sucking Futsie’s deflating cock, there was a sudden sharp pressure in my abdomen. I dropped to my hands and knees, which relieved some of the pain.  
“Get up to your feet and spread your legs!” Roxie shouted. “The birth is easier that way!”  
As I assumed the position, I noticed there was no pain. I waited as I felt the pressure move to the opening of my pussy. With a momentary pressure, a full-sized adult Holstaurus appeared from my vagina.  
“Congratulations! It’s a girl!” Roxie said. The Holstaurus lay on the ground, looking dazed and confused.  
Futsie grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me upright and turning me. She slapped me on the side with her flaccid cock, and pointed at our child.  
I was dumbstruck. “It’s not a Holstaurus... it’s a Futaurus!”  
Roxie took a double-take. "That's not possible! The odds of that happening are astronomical!"  
But as my child slowly gathered her bearings and stood up, there was no mistaking it. Although her body had a massive cock and enormous breasts, you could see the traces of me in her face. When she saw me and Futsie standing together, she smiled and walked over to us, nearly crushing me in a strong hug. My face was pressed against her large nipple, which lactated lightly from the pressure. Being pressed so close to her, I noticed that her odor was intoxicating.  
"I'm going to call you Lily, because you are my beautiful flower." I said to my new Futaurus. Lily's ears gave a flick, as her eyes got big, and she smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I wasn't really planning on sending you with a breeding stud..." Roxie started, "That could be bad for business."  
Lily glared at Roxie as she gripped my arm. It was both an aggressive and a defensive stance.  
Roxie read the signals in the room, "However... Lily seems to already have taken a shine to you. It would be awful of me to suggest separating a mother and daughter like that."  
As Lily and I began walking to the front of the store, Roxie shouted to us, “I could always use a hand with more Holstaurus stock if you’re ever up for visiting with Futsie again. ”  
Although the thought of Futsie breeding me was at the front of my mind, my baby Lily was still a little shaky from her abrupt appearance, and the trip back to the farm would take some time. “I’ll consider it!” I shouted back.  
Usually, when new monsters are birthed, they have a day or so to acclimate before having to do anything too strenuous. I unfortunately did not give Lily that opportunity as we travelled immediately. Holstauruses are on average, taller than humans, and thicker to boot. Lily relied on me to assist her most of the way back to the farm.  
Fortunately, the Holstaurus Barn was all set up for her when we got there, so I got her to her pen, and she curled up and passed out hard. Assuming all was well, I returned to the farm house and took some aspirin to relieve my strains from helping Lily... also the strains from making Lily. It had been a long day.


End file.
